1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method of processing information, a control program, and a recording medium, and more particularly, to a method of processing information when outputting the information by inserting information corresponding to character information included in the outputting information.
2. Description of the Background Art
With the diffusion of information communication technology using electronicized data, image forming apparatuses and image processing apparatuses such as printers and facsimile machines have become indispensable to process electronicized data more efficiently. Many of these image processing apparatuses are designed as multi-functional image processing apparatuses, equipped with an image scanning function, an image forming function, a communication function, or the like, and are used as printers, facsimile machines, scanners, copiers, and so forth.
Such multi-functional image processing apparatuses may be used to output image data in which translations are added to terms in the document. For example, JP-H05-266075-A discloses a method of adding translation terms between lines of text. Specifically, when one line includes a word that requires translation, a space between that line and the next line is expanded, by which the translation term can be added between lines of text. Further, space for adding translations can be secured by deleting non-text information in the document, such as tables and figures.
However, the method described in JP-H05-266075-A may change the original layout of a source document, or may delete information included in the source document when the document is copied. For example, if the space between adjacent lines in the image data is expanded, inevitably the number of lines that can be included in one page is reduced. As a result, the layout of each page, which constitutes the document, changes, increasing the total number of pages of the copied image compared to the total number of pages of the source document. Further, if table and figure information included in the source document is deleted, it can become difficult or impossible to understand the content of the document.
Such layout breakdown may be solved, for example, by using footnotes, that is, inserting a translation term in the source document at the bottom of each page. When the footnote style is used, a number or symbol is inserted near the footnoted word, and a translation term for that word may displayed elsewhere while correlating the number or symbol with the translation term. The footnote may be an explanatory note separately added to the main text of document. For example, in the case of a book, a footnote may be added below the main text of each page.
Inserting a translation term near a word to be translated (termed “direct insertion”) as much as possible can enhance the readability of the document. However, if not enough space can be secured near the word to be translated for inserting a translation term, the translation term may be displayed with a too-small font size. To avoid this, the footnote style of inserting the symbol near the word to be translated may be used instead of direct insertion. However, a user must determine whether to use direct insertion or footnotes, which may inconvenience the user.
Such inconvenience due to having to select either direct insertion or footnotes may occur in several cases: when a source document written in one language is given a translation of terms into another language when the source document is copied, for example, or when an explanatory note to explain difficult technical jargon or specially defined terms is added to the main text when copying the source document. Such translations or explanatory notes may be, but are not limited to, dictionary information, which correlates words and their meanings, and technical term information, which correlates technical jargon and its often abstruse meanings.
Such need to choose between either direct insertion or footnotes may cause inconvenience the user when it comes to inserting given information for given character information included in input data information (e.g., a source document).